


A Sight for the Gods

by AshBerryPie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBerryPie/pseuds/AshBerryPie
Summary: Zamasu ponders the difference between Black and himself. Black demonstrates that some differences may not be a bad thing.





	A Sight for the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too crazy here, just some light canoodling between Zamasu and Black. These two quickly became my new favourite characters, so I've been musing over what type of relationship they would have. No idea where I'm going with this, but I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. 
> 
> How do you envision their private moments playing out? Comments are always appreciated :)

Zamasu gazed out over the vast spread of tree tops from his seat on the wooden terrace. The extravagant chalet Black had chosen to make their temporary base definitely catered to his tastes. It was hidden away on a lush mountainside, without a trace of mortal scum blighting his view. This world, the whole universe, could be as serene and picturesque as the scene before him; the true design of the gods. He took another sip from his tea as he envisioned such a universe, and it filled him with a fire of hope and hatred. 

Footsteps echoed from inside the chalet. Out of the corner of his eye, Zamasu spied his companion emerge from the shadow of the doorway.

“Feeling better?” Zamasu asked.

Black came up beside him and rested his elbows on the wooden railing which wound it’s way around the terrace. The scent of lavender and rose petals radiated from his freshly washed skin.

“Quite,” Black replied, running his hand through his still damp hair. Zamasu continued to regard him from over the top of his fine china tea cup.

Black was barefoot, wearing only his gi pants and undershirt. The shirt clung to the dampness of his skin, accentuating the impressive physique of his newly acquired body.

It was difficult at times for Zamasu to remember that Black and himself were one in the same. His lean frame and delicate features were heavily contrasted by Black’s powerful build and heavy presence.

They differed in body, but Zamasu felt that they also differed in mind. Perhaps being in a mortal body was having an unforeseen effect. Black’s bloodlust was enough to put a chill in even Zamasu at times. His aura was dark and domineering in a way that Zamasu's was not.

Black reached down and tilted Zamasu’s chin up towards him.

“What is it that troubles you?” His obsidian eyes scrutinized the steely silver of his partner’s.

“Do you regret taking that mortal body?” asked Zamasu. Black tilted his head curiously.

“Why do you ask?”

“Do you feel it has changed you?”

Black pondered on this for a moment, staring at the palms of his open hands.

“Perhaps," Black paused and regarded Zamasu once again. "Is that a problem for you?”

Zamasu averted his eyes to the side. The problem it created for him was on a personal level. He could not see himself in Black anymore. They were two different beings.

“I...feel as though we are no longer one. I forget that you are me and that I am you,” Zamasu replied.

Black offered his hand and pulled Zamasu up from his chair. He brought the other god’s slighter form closer and held it to his own. Zamasu’s breath caught in his throat.

As a god, he had very little experience with physical contact, and his senses felt overloaded by the heat radiating off of Black’s body. He felt the tingle of goosebumps spread over his light green skin.

“Do you like this body?” Black asked in his low timbre.

Zamasu smoothed his hands over Black’s chest. He hesitated on his answer, as he knew what it would imply. Gods were not normally susceptible to lust or weaknesses of the flesh, but he could not deny that he found this body attractive. It’s hard lines and rigidness captivated him. The strength that it exuded was so tangible that he could almost taste it. In the past he was always in control; such is what the power of a god entails. Black made him feel like he could possibly lose that control. That maybe, he even craved the loss of it.

“It’s acceptable…” Zamasu answered, his hands continuing to move in small circles over Black’s chest. Black inched his face closer, his eyes narrowing.

“Does it not please you?” he cooed. Zamasu’s face felt hot.

“It…is quite pleasing,” he replied quietly.

“Is that so? Then is it not more exciting that we are two separate beings?”

Zamasu wrapped his arms around Black’s neck. “How so?”

“When I look at you now, I no longer see myself reflected back. Thus, I can find a new pleasure in your beauty. I find it quite _alluring_.” Black’s hands now gripped Zamasu’s hips. Their noses were nearly close enough to touch. The tension was heavy, like the air before the first crack of thunder in a storm.

“Bring your lips to mine,” Black whispered lowly.

By now Zamasu was barely standing on his own. His legs felt weak and his body was on fire. Black’s eyes were like black holes, swallowing all surrounding light. Zamasu's breath shuddered as he slowly closed the small distance between their lips.

Zamasu couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his throat as his senses were consumed. He felt his body recoil against the electric feel of Black’s energy colliding with his own. Black kept him anchored to his body as he quickly took the hesitant kiss and turned it into a deep and sensual motion. He dipped his tongue into his partners panting mouth, eliciting another quiet moan.

Zamasu met Black’s tongue with his own, sliding them together in a delectable dance. His breath was erratic and desperate, as if Black were stealing all the available oxygen.

Black finally broke the kiss, smirking down at the lovely pink shade spread over Zamasu’s fair cheeks. The god in his arms was reduced to a panting mess. His lips glistened a light pink colour and his eyes appeared slightly glazed over.

“Magnificent,” Black breathed. “A sight truly fit for the gods.”

Black tilted Zamasu’s head to the side to gain access to his slender neck. He ran his tongue slowly along his throat, like a wild animal preparing to go for the jugular. He dragged his teeth across the junction of his neck and shoulder, pulling the fabric of his robes aside to gain better access. A cross between a moan and a feral growl escaped Black's lips. The sound of it sent a shudder up Zamasu’s spine.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, tinting everything in fiery orange. With a parting lick of his ear, Black separated himself from Zamasu, leaving the god slightly unsteady on his feet.

Black sauntered across the terrace until he reached the doorway leading into the chalet. He turned back towards Zamasu. His face was hidden by shadow, but his eyes burned clearly through the darkness, both sinister and wanting.

“Don’t keep me waiting now…”


End file.
